


A Estrela Mais Brilhante

by Mademoiselle_DragonFly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Amores Impossiveis, F/M, Gravidez, Jonerys, Longa Noite, Minor Daenerys Targaryen/Willas Martell, Minor Jon Snow/Wynafryd Manderly, Perda mãe, Perdas, Resiliencia, luto, reflexões
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_DragonFly/pseuds/Mademoiselle_DragonFly
Summary: Durante a Longa Noite, a Rainha Daenerys se arrisca olhar para trás, ela já se sente imensamente perdida por tudo que está vivendo. Ao acreditar que é possível ser mãe de novo, ela procura fazer sentido em sua própria, em Rhaella Targaryen.Em maio passado, fez 15 anos que minha mãe foi morta.Por tudo que já li e estudei sobre viver com esta perda -especialmente no caso de Daenerys que a perdeu ao nascer- frustra-me como GRRM criou o universo dela apenas com referências importantes masculinas: o pai louco, o irmão perfeito, o escudeiro adotivo, o irmão monstro, o herói vovô, o nortenho obcecado, o Khal poderoso, um amor prometido em rosa azul... Quão pouco ela pensa na própria mãe; há muito gostaria de escrever sobre. Pois quando você se vê mãe, inevitavelmente você procura pela figura, independente de quem ela foi ou quanto fez parte da tua trajetória. Você pensa sobre. Algum conforto para seguir.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 4





	A Estrela Mais Brilhante

\- Não sei fazer isso! – disse frustrada e olhou a floresta em sua escuridão. 

Sabia que precisava seguir, mas sentiu-se ainda mais sozinha e quebrada. Sempre precisou saber as respostas para tudo, e era tanto que precisa entender. Puxou a si o grosso manto de peles contra um frio que parecia lhe abraçar mais, e continuou a andar. 

Mesmo nos anos que se sentiu mais segura -uma criança pequena aos cuidados de Sor Willem Darry- ela devia se lembrar de quem era, do que lhes tinha sido tirado, devia saber como se portar. Uma princesa não tem o luxo da ignorância. Ela deve saber. Saber também era preservar sua vida. 

O que sabia: ela era diferente. Que tinham lhe tomado muito mais que um Reino. Expulsado-a de seu lar. Quando teve idade suficiente para nomear os vazios de sua vida, em perceber que sua alta posição social não lhe protegia da raiva e tristeza dentro de si de não ter um pai e uma mãe para recorrer –o mais básico de uma criança; ela chorou profundamente. Ela não queria ser diferente. Chorou por seus pais, seu outro irmão, sua cunhada e sobrinhos; crianças -como ela- que tinham sido executadas pelos Leões. Não receberam nem a clemencia do cativeiro ou do exílio. 

Lembrava-se de Viserys a tentar consolá-la. Nesta época, ele sempre lhe contava da família deles até perder a paciência com as perguntas dela; como mais uma vez com seu choro. Sor Willem logo estava ao lado dela. E dele vinha o maior carinho e cuidado de sua tenra idade. Era ele que respondia suas perguntas com calma, e lhe contava histórias de Westeros –em especial da mãe que não conhecera. “Generosa e honrada Rainha Rhaella -ele repetia- Sua mãe tinha amigos muito leais, princesinha; ela os fazia rir e com quem dividia os seus doces favoritos de Lys em sua corte a parte. Ela se movia por Porto Real com muita atenção, fazia as coisas acontecerem da maneira dela, sem muito alvoroço.” 

Daenerys guardara cada revelação desta como um tesouro, como um doce de mel e pistache, ou a vista a seu limoeiro. “A senhora sua mãe floresceu em Pedra do Dragão–onde fui designado a proteger vocês três. Veja bem, princesinha, o temor constante é um peso injusto. Naquela ilha, ela tinha certeza de que lhe teria em seus braços. E assim o foi -mesmo muito debilitada depois de vossa chegada- sua Graça ficou a vosso lado até o fim. Cantava canções da Antiga Valyria; e pedia a todos os deuses que conhecia que dessem uma chance a sua filha recém nascida. Essa pulseira de pérolas do Mar de Verão em vosso braço, ela a pôs em seu berço para celebrar seu nascimento com vida.” 

Quando Sor Willem morreu; e tudo foi perdido, apenas restando seu irmão, as memórias da mãe ficaram proibidas. “Despertam o Dragão” -dizia Viserys. Através dos anos, qualquer coisa também seria motivo de a irmã mais nova pagar duramente pelas frustrações daquele. Cicatrizes que ela gostaria de apagar. 

À infanta lhe restara apenas os sonhos onde muitas vezes não era mais uma órfã, onde os braços de sua mãe lhe circundavam de novo. Rhaella resplandecente em sedas bordadas e sua magnifica coroa; tinha um olhar seguro e amável, podia até sentir o cheiro que acreditava que ela teria: lírios. Em seus sonhos, a mãe lhe sorria e escovava seus cabelos, lhe ouvia contar de seus dias. Mas eram ilusões, até deles ela renunciou, sentenciavam o mundo real ao insuportável. 

Sem ousar parar até alcançar a próxima clareira, a Rainha Dragão passou seus dedos onde deveria estar o ancestral anel, a única herança materna que conseguira salvar em parte do irmão (a esmeralda havia sido arrancada e o corpo dela ficara todo marcado por chutes ao esconder o restante da peça de ouro branco). A ausência lhe trouxe angustia, até recordar e busca-lo em seu peito; abaixo de algumas camadas, mais seguro; preso em um fio grosso de prata junto ao pingente de Lapis Lazuli. Um presente. E um nome masculino ela murmurou docemente em distração. 

A noite parecia absoluta além o topo das arvores, com o branco das rajadas de neve; porém sabia que o amanhecer se aproximava quando deixou o acampamento. Nesta Longa Noite que viviam, os amanheceres eram pálidos em lembranças. Tinham perdido as cores, todavia era algo de luz e calor. Nas poucas horas que tinham. 

Por mais tempo que tivessem ficado no Norte, e sob este gélido inverno que lhes perseguia ao Sul ao recuarem as tropas; ainda não lhe era natural andar pela neve. A jovem tentava manter uma pose elegante, consciente que devia ter cautela. Puxava ainda mais o capuz, para proteger os cabelos curtos (pelo fogo mais uma vez). Segurava o cabo de sua espada, atenta a qualquer outro perigo. Ninguém ficaria feliz com sua fuga, reconhecia sua imprudência; contudo precisava se afastar um pouco. Urgia por respirar sem tantos olhares, e poder refletir melhor seu estado atual. 

Antes do desespero que lhe rasgou perder seu 1º filho, em outra vida sua, tão distante, com tantas reminiscências doces e amargas; tinha sonhado tanto em ter uma família para si. Faria certo, não seria sua mãe passiva a violência de seu pai; e não deixaria seu filho sozinho no mundo (não estaria mais sozinha também). Imaginou não haver dor maior até ter que queimar o corpo sem vida de seu bebe junto ao pai dele; seu _Sol e estrelas_. Outra vez perdera tudo e todos. Sem família e sem lar. 

Como sua mãe conseguira passar por esta dor de perder um filho, por tantas vezes, desafiava seus pensamentos, ela própria só não perdeu a razão neste oceano de lutos; pois mais uma vez seus sonhos vividos a impediam de se afogar. _Era ela o_ _último_ _Dragão_. E finalmente, compreendera como seus ovos se transformariam em mais que pedras em o legado singular de sua Casa. E desde então, tinha aceitado que seus Dragões seriam seus únicos filhos. Era o preço de seus erros e seu destino. 

Ao reconhecer o espaço que procurava, Daenerys sentou-se num tronco caído no gelo e apoiou-se em sua espada de aço valiriano _Verdade_. Procurou aquecer o corpo. Não conseguia responder se ainda havia algo nela daquela inocente Khaleesi com suas esperanças pueris. Recordava a Rainha da Baia dos Dragões que cansou do gosto podre da paz insustentável. Da onda de aliados que romperam as correntes em toda Essos, e lhe trouxeram intocável ao outro lado do Mar Estreito. Assim julgara. 

Fazia muito tempo que não sentia este medo. E sabia que era o medo de quando você tem algo muito precioso a perder. E ela estava cansada de perder; mesmo com tantas vitórias e coisas imagináveis em sua jornada; tinha os braços cansados de enterrar os seus. Não, não era só isso. Ela levou as mãos ao ventre; nunca mais o tivera tão avançado. Ela tinha medo daquela promessa em seu coração. 

_“De acreditar nela”_ –as estrelas sussurraram. 

Quando os dragões nasceram, uma estrela vermelha tingiu o firmamento. Ela olhava agora pra cima atrás de outra estrela. Não sabia se seria possível vê-la, não tinha muito tempo sozinha ali de qualquer jeito. Esperava que estivesse na época certa que Samwell lhe explicara que seria a melhor para avista-la desta região. 

Lembrou-se de Jhiqui; _era sabido_ _que mães que morrem por seus filhos tem um lugar especial na vastidão celeste_. E da prece antiga que Missandei lhe ensinara de um dos livros desbotados de Pedra do Dragão. Levantou –levemente- ambas as mãos aos céus; recorrendo aos ensinamentos da irmãzinha; depois deixou as palmas cobrirem de leve seu rosto. 

\- Benevolente _Syrax_ ; uma das chamas das 14 –falou em Alto Valiriano- aquela que sopra a vida e também recebe a morte; no dia que abres o portal entre os Mundos; escute-me em tua bênção. 

“Estive antes de tudo 

Estarei quando tudo acabar 

O mundo nasceu de mim 

Conduzo o espirito sozinho 

Do guerreiro partido 

Da mãe perdida 

À estrela mais brilhante 

O dragão ao meu seio 

Protege Valyria de seus inimigos”. 

\- Mãe...? –suspirou fundo sentindo-se boba- Não sei bem como fazer isso, nem se perdi a razão em aqui estar. A falar sozinha em nossa língua. Mas com quem mais posso falar sobre isso em confiança? Diga-me! Aprendi defender-me, mas como posso proteger tua neta? –riu e a única resposta era o vento forte e gelado- Sim, nos meus sonhos vejo uma menina agarrada no meu corpo. Ela tem nossos olhos –um sorriso mais amplo se formou ao falar-... E os cabelos escuros e rebeldes de...- e ficou calada como se aquele segredo fosse íntimo demais. 

Demorou a compreender que eram lágrimas que sentia no rosto. Era tão difícil imaginar ser possível a maternidade de novo; as marcas que Rhaego deixou em seu corpo lhe asseguravam de que um dia tinha sido. Já se confundira antes achando que a maldição tinha sido esquecida; todavia desta vez era muito real. Ela mesma não podia mais ignorar, e logo outros notariam. E o momento não era o ideal em nenhum sentido. 

\- Você temia quando me carregava durante a Guerra do Usurpador? – a filha aguardou um tempo como se fosse possível ouvir o que desejava- Já tive raiva de você –confessou baixinho- Você deveria estar comigo, Viserys não teria... Você devia ter me protegido... Queria tanto ter você perto de mim. Antes. E muito mais agora. Ajude-me. 

Ela estava tão cansada. A pele do seu rosto -já marcada pelas guerras- ardia de frio, sentia os pés cravados em agulhas. Precisava retornar e se aquecer. Levantou-se. Fizera o que em seu desalento era uma busca por conforto; aquele que não podia procurar em sua corte e exército. Nem mais em seu leito. Ao menos naquele amanhecer gostaria de poder se deixar acreditar. 

.

.


End file.
